Divergent SYOC
by ApocalypseofDreams
Summary: The SYOC component to my other story. Had to change the title and description to avoid breaking rules.
1. Characters Still Needed (Please Read)

Hi everyone,

So! Here's yet another update about characters I'm needing, I still have yet to receive Peter's son (ask before sending, please), Tris & Christina's sons (have received a couple of daughter submissions for both pairings but no sons), and I've received no children for Uriah & Zeke. I'd really appreciate it if I received some of them soon. And if all goes well tomorrow I will have a new chapter and some variation of a character's list. **Do not review characters** or they **will not** be considered.

Thanks a lot,

Apocalypse!


	2. Characters: Accepted and Required

Hey everyone, there are two purposes behind the posting of this author's note. The first is to inform you all of the accepted characters, as well as reminding you which characters I still need. Also, this story is officially on potential spoiler alert (I really should have mentioned this sooner). I've read all of the books, meaning I could potentially spoil something from Insurgent or Allegiant and not realise, or not care (like, read the books before reading fanfiction, come on people). If this is going to be a problem, I suggest unsubscribing. Sorry I'm not sorry.

So, the moment of truth!

**The Eaton Family (Tobias and Tris's Children)**

Johanna Eaton (16) - WaffleManiac

**The Kadel Family (Will and Christina's Children, made up the last name)**

Charlotte Kadel (16) - blueraspberry-butterflies

**The Pedrad Family (****Zeke and Shauna's Children)**

Camilla (16) - Clockwork Princess

**The Hayes Family (Peter and OC's Children)**

Daxton Hayes (16) - WiseGirlOnFire

**The Grey Family** **(Eric and OC's Children)**

Athena Grey (18) - WaffleManiac

Axel Grey (16) - ApocalypseofDreams

* * *

><p>If anyone has a better last name suggestion for Will, please let me know. I am expecting a couple of characters in, but as you can see I still need sons for FourTris and Will/Christina. I also require children in general for Zeke/Shauna & Uriah/Marlene, so please send them in. If you have any questions, PM me. I will try to update tomorrowish maybe? If you have any suggestions/ideas for your character or have any ideas for how you'd like them introduced, well, again, you know how to PM me. Here's a little hint for you, the more ideas you send in (as long as you're not annoying about it) the more likely I am to feature your character.

Potential main characters thus far: Johanna Eaton & Axel Grey - since there's really not all that much that has been sent in to round everything out, and Divergence (for Jo) and abusive fathers (Axel) generally equals main characterness.

Thanks for the submissions, and you'll get a new chapter hopefully before the second of January (hopefully).

Happy New Year & tata for now,

Apocalypse


	3. Character Update and Important Info

Here's an updated character list: **I still have yet to receive Will and Christina's son, whom I would still like to receive.**

Also, I have started on the first chapter, and hope to have it up shortly. **In order to speed up this process, please ensure that your examples of dialogue are diverse.** Meaning, I want them to_ display a range of emotions/situations_, so let's just go for: One when they're being challenged/trying to prove a point (which most of you did), one neutral one (either joking or normal conversation to either parent or friend), and one when they're upset or comforting someone who is upset (or both if you want to be extra helpful). There were 3 required because it was meant to cover multiple situations/emotions. So, **authors please update your characters ASAP if you need to.**

**The Characters**

**The Eaton Family (Tobias and Tris's Children)**

Johanna Eaton (16) - WaffleManiac

**The Kadel Family (Will and Christina's Children, made up the last name)**

Charlotte Kadel (16) - blueraspberry-butterflies

**The Pedrad Family (****Zeke and Shauna's Child)**

Camilla (16) - Clockwork Princess

**The Pedrad Family (Uriah & Marlene's Child**

Evan Pedrad (16) - golden tiaras

**The Hayes Family (Peter and OC's Children)**

Daxton Hayes (16) - WiseGirlOnFire

**The Grey Family** **(Eric and OC's Children)**

Athena Grey (18) - WaffleManiac

Axel Grey (16) - ApocalypseofDreams

* * *

><p>And before I end the chapter, a note to the guest reviewer.<p>

Dearest Guest,

Thank you for your marvelous advice to "write an actual story". I truly appreciate it. However, you seem to have not noticed the fact that this is an SYOC (submit your own character) and thus, I need the characters to write for. Ergo, I have been asking for characters. You seem to think that I want reviews, which yes, once the story has fully begun reviews would be greatly appreciated. However, what you failed to notice was that I was _asking_ for _characters_ with which to write this story that you suggested I write. So, at this point I don't care if people "actually give me reviews" since I've only been posting author's notes, that really people ought not to be reviewing to in the first place. Thank you for your concern Guest, I will "write an actual story" very soon, and then will be expecting reviews, but thus far I have only been expecting characters. I have also approved your review so everyone can silently judge you, you're welcome.

Your Sassy Author,

Apocalypse

P.S

I will be uploading the actual story in a separate story and will post an author's note when I do so (again, depending on my creativity, motivational levels and how my day goes it should be up tomorrowish). I originally was just going to delete all of the author's notes and useless stuff like that, but since people kept sending characters via review and sending in name suggestions via review for some odd reason I'm no longer going to do that because I want the reviews to be about the story, and not about author's notes or questions or suggesting names for characters that I have no say over since I'm not the one making them.


	4. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone,

For those of you who don't follow me, I have uploaded the official story and moved the prologue there (chapter one is also there). So get check it out (and review, because if I don't get reviews, I won't continue writing). Also, for your characters, ensure tattoos/piercings are included, don't make me ask. Also basics like eye and hair colour, I've been noticing as I've had to pay more attention to the appearance section (tbh I mainly looked at personality, family and quotes) I've noticed it wasn't as well filled out as it ought to have been. And as always if you get any ideas for your characters PM me.

Happy New Year,

Apocalypse!


	5. Technical Difficulties&Characters Needed

Hello Everyone,

So, just a quick little blurb. I've gotten some questions/concerns regarding the actual story. It has come to my attention that sometimes the story doesn't display, or that there is an error code. I've tried re-uploading the story, and so far it is working out for me, but if you still can't see it for some strange reason just end me a PM. Also, for those of you who have had characters accepted, I do expect reviews, I'm writing the story, I expect you to be reading it as well. Reviews will determine (to an extent) main characterness, since I know you're actually paying attention to the story. The other most obvious way to have your character written more would be to send in suggestions. The accepted characters are what I would consider the main and supporting characters, but I would like some extra characters as well. So, if you're still interested in sending in a character, I still need Dauntless born non-pairing initiates. So, if you still haven't, go check out the new story, and if you have any problems accessing it just PM and I'll try to fix it for you! I'm going to start on the next chapter in a day or two, so it should be up sometime soonish.

Apocalypse ^.^


End file.
